


count your blessings, not your flaws

by hawkeyesbutt



Series: take me by the hand [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesbutt/pseuds/hawkeyesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sequel to 'take it in but don't look down'. kageyama and hinata attempt a long distance 'relationship', fully aware of their parents views towards being gay. social media antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you are now following @xXOikawaTooruXx on instagram

_"shoyohinata:_ _volley ball practice w/ my bros!!!!! 8D 8D 8D @kozumekenma @inuokasou @yamamoto_take #volleyball #friends #fun #sports #happy"_  
  
Kageyama's finger hovered over the heart button, unable to decide if he should click it or not.

However, it seemed that no was no longer his decision. A quick bump to the shoulder sent his finger hurtling towards the screen, the heart turning red as Kageyama's instagram name appeared underneath the photo. Kageyama turned to glare at whoever has bumped into him, but only found Oikawa giving him a slimy smile. "Tobio-chaaaan," He cooed, "I didn't know you had instagram. You should follow me."

"What? No fucking way," Kageyama replied, turning back around to continue getting changed.

"Psh, so disrespectful to your elders! Whatever happened to the cute little boy from middle-school?"

"You didn't even like me th-"

"Hey, give me your phone."

"Wh- no!"

"Yes, Tobio-chan!" The phone was effortlessly plucked from his rough fingers and into the large hands of Oikawa. Kageyama tried to take it back, but Oikawa easily blocked him. "I'm only making sure you're following me! Chibi-chan shouldn't be the only special one, you know."

"Aren't you special enough," Kageyama grumbled.

Oikawa ignored him, instead letting out an overdramatic gasp as he stared at Kageyama's phone. "Tobio-chan! You haven't even posted a photo yet!"

"So?" He replied, deciding to focus on getting changed. To be honest, the only reason he had recently joined all these social media sites was because of a certain orange haired boy. Hinata had claimed it would be worthwhile to join Facebook at least, telling him he could rediscover old friends from middle-school this way. _Yeah, as if I'd want to do that. They all hate my guts,_ Kageyama had replied. He had joined anyway, after the endless texts from Hinata harassing him to join it. Not long after that, he had joined Snapchat. Then Skype. Then Instagram. Then Twitter. He even had a tumblr account.

Kageyama had put his foot down when Hinata insisted on him getting Pinterest.

"Smile, Tobio-chan." Oikawa said, holding Kageyama's phone up high in the air pointing down at them. Kageyama rushed to cover his chest with a shirt, but the click of his phone gave it away easily. "Aw, cute." Oikawa responded as he turned the phone back around. He tapped out a caption and posted it, watching the horror in Kageyama's eyes with delight. "Now you've _officially_ joined Instagram." He handed him back the phone and headed out the locker room door.

Kageyama grumbled as it took his phone back, suddenly noticing the small orange dot that lingered on his interactions box. He curiously clicked on it, seeing Hinata's username.

_"_ _shoyohinata_ _left a comment on their photo: @kageyamaTB :O !!!"  
_

Kageyama clicked on the photo, his blood leaving his face as he saw the comment Oikawa had written on Hinata's photo. "OIKAWA!" Kageyama yelled, ignoring the eyerolls he got from his teammates.

_"_ _kageyamaTB:_ _OIKAWA STOLE MY PHONE AND WROTE THT OK IT WASNT ME"_ He wrote, before sliding his phone back into his pocket as he continued to get dressed, before finally leaving the locker room.

* * *

_"You could have at least_ pretended _it was you who left the comment."_ Hinata's voice rang through his ear and Kageyama surpressed an eyeroll.

"Why does it matter so much?" He huffed, making his way back home with his phone by his ear.

_"I dunno, it was just kinda nice of you to compliment me,"_ he mumbled back, irritated. _"Guess I'll go thank Oikawa instead."  
_

"What? I compliment you all the time!" Kageyama responded.

_"Yeah right! When have you_ ever _complimented me?"  
_

"What about when... When... When you showed me that video of you spiking. I complimented you then."

Hinata sighed over the phone. _"Other than something to do with volleyball."_

"I- I definitely have _at some point,_ I just can't really thi-"

_"Why do I like you again?"_ Hinata huffed, but Kageyama could tell he was already dropping the subject. His cheeks warmed at Hinata's words. _"Whatever! Don't you have homework to be doing? I need to go play with Natsu for a bit, then I have to call Kenma; he wanted some advice, or something? I have no idea really, honestly I don't know why he'd come to me-"  
_

"Hinata." Kageyama interrupted, a thought striking him.

_"Eh? What?"  
_

"Y-You're... You're really cute. Sometimes."

There was a moment of silence between them, Kageyama finally noticing that he had stopped walking.

A few seconds later, Hinata spoke again. _"You idiot! You don't add 'sometimes' onto a compliment!"  
_

"Hah?! Was that not good enough for you?"

_"You are literally the worst. Honestly, the things you've texted me is more romantic than that. Which mostly consists of you talking about volleyball."  
_

"Shut up! You love talking about volleyball - you talk about it more than I do!"

_"Y-Yeah, I_ guess, _but! I wouldn't talk about it if I was trying to be romantic!"  
_

"I'm not trying to be romant-"

_"Then maybe you should try sometime!"  
_

Kageyama sighed forcefully, before sitting down on a nearby bench. He calmed himself before speaking. "Shouldn't romance be left to people _in_ relationships?"

Hinata went quiet immediately. Before speaking, he let out a bitter laugh. _"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for wanting to date you."  
_

"Hinata-"

_"Yeah, I know! I know, you don't need to tell me again."  
_

"...Are you sure about that?"

Hinata let out a tired sigh, and Kageyama felt his heart clench. He hated how many times they'd had this same conversation. He hated how they _had_ to have it in order to not break those rules.

_"We can't be in a relationship because our parents are assholes and could potentially murder you,_ or _throw you out onto the street. My ma will probably disown me. We also live about 2 hours away from each other by train."  
_

"Exactly." Kageyama agreed, speaking softly. "You know it makes sense."

_"What? So we should just not talk to each other then?"  
_

"No!"

_"Then we just continue chatting as if we're friends? Kageyama, I..."_ Hinata paused, grunting in frustration. Kageyama wished he could be there beside him. _"I don't feel that way about you, okay? Ever since - ever since we parted ways at the amusement park I've known. I can't pretend I don't have feelings for you, I just can't!"_ Kageyama could hear the Hinata sniffing over the line, and prayed to God that he wasn't crying. Kageyama had intended to avoid Crying Hinata for as long as possible - once Hinata realised that Kageyama knew absolutely no way to comfort people, he'd close off immediately. Kageyama didn't want that. _"I really - I really like-like you, you know? And- and I- I wish our parents weren't so awful!"  
_

"Yeah," Kageyama sighed. "Me too."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before silently forgiving each other for their outbursts. "I really... Like-like you too, by the way." Kageyama mumbled.

_"Thanks."_ He went quiet again before adding: _"You're really hot, by the way."_

"W-What?!"

_"I just realised I didn't compliment you anymore than you complimented me. So get ready for me to seduce you with compliments!"  
_

"You don't need compliments for that," Kageyama snorted.

_"Did you just snort? That's adorable!"  
_

Kageyama huffed, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Oi! Shut the hell up with that crap already."

_"Or what? You gonna get even cuter? Not possible."  
_

"Oh my god, stop."

_"Never! Ahaha, I've found your weakness, Kageyama!"  
_

"Yeah well, your eyes are pretty!"

_"Your hair is super shiny!"  
_

"I think about you all the time!"

_"Wait, really?"  
_

"Yes!"

_"Even in the shower?"  
_

"Ye- what the fuck?! You dirty pervert!"

_"Ahahaha! I'm not the one thinking of me in the shower!"  
_

"Yeah, because you're too busy thinking of me in the shower!"

Hinata didn't reply.

"H-Hinata, do you think of me in the sho-"

_"AH! I JUST- I just remembered I need to call Kenma! Hahaha, I'll uh, I'll call you back later! Have a good evening! Wait, fuck-"_ The call cut off, leaving Kageyama blushing as he continued to walk home.


	2. snapchat kisses vs real kisses

**Idiot <3** just sent you a snapchat!:  
_"tucked up in bed :p xxxx"_  
  
_"i dont care?"_ >>> **Idiot <3**  
  
**Idiot <3** just sent you a snapchat!:  
_" :( :( :( :( :( "_  
  
_"go to sleep"_ >>> **Idiot <3**  
  
**Idiot <3** just sent you a snapchat!:  
_"send me kisses first"_  
  
_"no. get your own kisses"_ >>> **Idiot <3  
**  
**Idiot <3** just sent you a snapchat!:  
_"ok!!! :P :*"_  
  
_"u made ur sister kiss u 4 this? lame"_ >>> **Idiot <3  
**  
**Idiot <3** just sent you a snapchat!:  
_"stupid!!! i wuldnt have to if u"  
"would send me kissies xoxo :("  
_  
_"its painful talking to you"_ >>> **Idiot <3**  
  
**Idiot <3** just sent you a snapchat!:  
_"dont be like that!!! D:"  
_  
_"this is what im like"_ >>> **Idiot <3**  
  
**Idiot <3** just sent you a snapchat!:  
_"fine. goin 2 sleep. asshole"  
_  
_"fine"_ >>> **Idiot <3**  
_"goodnight"_ >>> **Idiot <3**  
...  
_"xxxxxxxxxxx"_ >>> **Idiot <3**  
  
**Idiot <3** just sent you a snapchat!:  
_":D!!!!!! Xxxxxxxxx"_

 

* * *

 

**From: Hinata Shouyou <3  
** hcsjkdls  
hey bbe  
*babe  
ia qwqw think yiue  
  
Kageyama stared at his phone. The messages had all been sent about half an hour ago while Kageyama was eating dinner with his parents; none had followed afterwards. He was confused, to say the least.

He'd been "friends" with Hinata for just over 7 months now, both of them improving their volleyball skills everyday, a new purpose at the front of their minds when they played. After a practice match being set up between the schools, their hearts had thumped loudly in their ears as they took each other on through their favourite sport. It was a whole other world with Hinata on the court with him.

After his team had only just beat Nekoma for the 4th time, Kageyama and Hinata had been quick to disappear from the others; they didn't have much time together after all, as Kageyama and his team would soon be heading back to their own school. They had shared soft touches locked inside the disabled bathroom together - not the most romantic of scenery, even Kageyama would admit - but it meant nothing to them when they could finally see each other face to face.

Hinata had been the one to initiate it. He had been staring at Kageyama's mouth an awfully long time, long enough for Kageyama to open said mouth to question him about it. Obviously, Hinata chose that moment to lean forward and kiss him.

It wasn't exactly a good kiss; neither of them were very experienced in that area, but the feel of their mouths meeting sent sparks down each of their spines. Kageyama kissed back before he could stop himself, arms wrapping around Hinata's neck. When they parted, Kageyama let out a deeply content sigh. _That_ felt natural, he thought to himself. His parents homophobic views had blocked him into the closet for years; after actually meeting someone who he knew for sure he was attracted to, it was like their words and opinions didn't matter in that moment. He didn't feel the guilt that would usually settle inside of him every time he glanced at another guy, nor imagine his parents loud voices and sobs as they disowned him. He felt _happy._ So he kissed Hinata again, and again, and as many times as he could before someone eventually slammed on the door, telling Kageyama that it was time to go.

Kageyama had left with Hinata's taste on his tongue, a secret smile on his face hidden from his teammates.

Getting back home to his parents however, had been a whole other world; one filled with pain and discomfort and _guilt, how dare they make him feel guilty for loving someone, how dare they how dare they how dare they._ He had avoided his parents eyes over dinner that night as he listened to hatred spill from their tongues. He didn't dare contact Hinata that evening.

Kageyama had caved in two days later after seeing the 58 texts, 1345 seconds of snapchats, 3 missed calls, 10 skype messages and 1 twitter interaction; all from Hinata.

Kageyama had explained to Hinata his reasons and after half an hour of him apologising in various ways, Hinata had forgiven him. Even if it meant that Hinata now owned a photo of Kageyama's naked chest to compensate. Kageyama wasn't sure what he planned on doing with it.

It had been three weeks since then though. Kageyama was confused as to why Hinata had suddenly lost all ability to type like a normal person. Cautiously, he clicked 'call' on Hinata's number and raised it to his ear.

He was thankful his parents were out; it meant that he could have a long talk with Hinata over the phone without fear of them overhearing.

Just as he began to call himself lucky, Hinata picked up. _"Kaaaaaageyama!"  
_

"Uh, hey." Kageyama replied, unsure by Hinata's strange voice. "What's wrong with you? You got sticky fingers, or something?"

Hinata giggled; he fucking _giggled. "Aha, maybe! I- whoops, sorry Kenma- my fingers just couldn't go where I wanted 'em to,"_ he told him.

"...Right." Kageyama responded. He was starting to understand what was going on. "Where are you right now?"

_"I'm at Lev's party!"  
_

"I see."

_"I'm- wait, wait! Lev, gimme that- no! You wanna fight? You wanna? I'll fight you right here!"  
_

"Hinata..."

_"Be right back babe. Leaving you in my bes' friend's hands."_ Kageyama ignored the petname; he _especially_ ignored how much he liked hearing Hinata call him it.

He heard some fumbling and hissed whispering, before a smaller voice spoke. _"Uh. Hi."_ Kenma had obviously been the one to receive the phone, unwillingly by the sounds of it. _  
_

"Is Hinata drunk?" Kageyama questioned immediately.

_"Um."_ Kenma replied. _"Yes, I suppose so. He's never drunk before, so-"  
_

"Alright. Maybe I should call back later-"

_"Wait, he's back,"_ Kenma responded, before the phone was fumbled again.

_"F-fuck! Ahahaha, I got it Kenma! Don't mind!"_ Hinata laughed to himself, as if he'd told the funniest joke in the world. _"I wish you were here, Kageyama! I want to kiss you so much right now-"  
_

"Hinata!"

_"-And take you into Lev's parents room and make out with you for ages- oi! Fuck you, you piece of- ahahaha! Kenma, did you see that?! Oh my god, please say someon' recorded that."  
_

"I'm going to hang up before I witness any more of this."

_"Nonononono! Tobio, no dooooooon't. I wanna, I wanna talk to you about how fucking hot your chest is - goddamn, Kenma you agree that Kageyama's chest is so fucking-"  
_

"Please stop talking."

_"I wanna do jelly shots off of it!"_ Hinata said, making Kageyama blush from head to toe. The imagery flooded his brain, permanently engraving it on his brain.

"Oh my god; I hate you so much. I'm hanging up."

_"No wait- hang on, I'm gonna go outside, give me a sec!"_ Kageyama sighed, waiting patiently as he listened to the music that has booming loudly in the house. It began instantly quieter as he heard Hinata slide the door shut. _"Here I am!"  
_

"Yep," Kageyama replied, uncertain of what to say. What did you even say to your drunk not-boyfriend? Who knew where this conversation could end up.

They were silent with each other for a while, Kageyama listening to the steady breaths of Hinata over the phone, Hinata enjoying the sound of the dulled music inside. Hinata eventually broke the silence. _"Sometimes,"_ he started. _"Sometimes I get so mad that my hands shake and I wanna pull out all my hair."  
_ Kageyama frowned slightly, moving over to his bed to lay down as they spoke. "Why?"  
Hinata let out a soft sigh. _"Because we can't be together."_  

Kageyama was so struck by those words; they'd talked about it so much already, the amount of times they had gone over just _why_ they couldn't be together, breaking their own rules at times when they were close enough to feel the fabric that covered each other's skin _,_ endless amounts of texts of them assuring each other that they knew what was best for them. They had ignored the cracks in their hearts when they called each other out on it, instead accepting that they wouldn't be together. Yet those five words held such high emotions in them that Kageyama wanted to scream, pull out his hair as Hinata had just described. Because he understood perfectly what Hinata was saying.

_"Maybe we should run away,"_ Hinata hummed. While Kageyama knew not to take anything drunk Hinata said seriously, he couldn't help but entertain the thought.

"Yeah?" He responded. "Where would we go?"

_"I dunno,"_ Hinata replied. _"We could go abroad. Where no one can hold us back."  
_

Kageyama smiled softly at the thought. "Somewhere with lots of volleyball," he murmured in response. Hinata laughed melodically.

_"Do you love volleyball more than me?"_ He asked, teasingly. Kageyama faltered. He wasn't quite sure how to reply; he wasn't about to go and use the L word to describe Hinata, even if he knew it himself to be true.

"Do _you_ love volleyball more than me?" Kageyama returned, feeling a small victory in bouncing the question back.

_"No,"_ Hinata answered seriously. _"I love you more."  
_

Kageyama gulped. _Not while he's drunk,_ Kageyama thought. "C-cool."

_"Are your parents home?"_ Hinata asked, suddenly.

"Why?"

_"I wanna talk to them."  
_

"Idiot. As if I'd let you do that, even if you were sober."

_"I'll tell 'em what's what-"  
_

"Whatever you say, moron. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Enjoy the rest of your party."

_"Kageyama?"  
_

Kageyama sighed. He was actually starting to drift off where he lay, so he figured it would be less embarrassing to fall asleep when he _wasn't_ in the middle of a call. "Yes?"

Hinata went quiet for a moment before answering. _"Never mind. It was dumb. Goodnight Kageyama."  
_

"Night, Hinata."

_"Love you."_

Kageyama cursed. Just as he was thinking of a response, Hinata hung up the phone. Kageyama pushed the phone away, turning it off and putting it on charge before he slid beneath the covers, thoughts of the small orange-haired boy he'd met at a theme park 7 months ago and fallen in love with wandering his mind until he drifted off.


	3. sympathetic emails

The next few weeks were hell for Kageyama.

After an impromptu run-in with Oikawa which ended up with him mentioning someone called Hinata merely by accident, Kageyama's parents had become infinitely more interested in his life.

At dinner time, they questioned who this 'Hinata' girl was, wondering when he was going to bring her round for dinner sometime.

"You've never brought a girl round before," Kageyama's mother hummed, a drink in her hands as she paused from eating.

"We were beginning to get worried," Kageyama's dad added. Kageyama gulped, looking away. He didn't need them to explain any further.

"They aren't that important," Kageyama muttered, moving his food around his plate with his chopsticks.

"Nonsense, they'd have to be, for you to take an interest in them!" His mother exclaimed.

"I haven't taken an interest in anyone."

"Hinata is a nice name," His mother responded, completely ignoring him. "Is she cute?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Tch; see, this is why you never bring anyone round, Tobio. You need to be a bit kinder to the gentle-hearted women." His dad chipped in, making Kageyama briefly consider smashing a plate over his own head in order to get out of the situation.

Kageyama had eventually been able to escape up to his bedroom, where he avoided texting Hinata all night.

He had confronted Oikawa at school, pure-white anger forcing him to shove his senpai up against the lockers. Oikawa looked surprised for a slit-second, before defaulting back to his trademark loose smile. Kageyama glared at him, ignoring his teammates all around him. "What the fuck is wrong with you," He snarled.

"Tobio-chan? What on Earth have I done now?" He sighed lightly, brushing off Kageyama's aggression as if he were merely a dog wanting to playfight. Kageyama shoved him against the lockers harder.

Kageyama felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over to see Iwaizumi looming there. "That's enough, Kageyama," he muttered, but Kageyama chose to ignore him.

"You told my parents," Kageyama spat. "You told them about Hinata."

The whole locker room went quiet, all looking at Oikawa. Even Oikawa looked surprised. "Oh," He replied, a tone of uncertainty. "Tobio-chan, it was a slip of the tongue. I honestly didn't mean to-"

Kageyama let go of him immediately, taking a step back. "Do you know what will happen if they find out Hinata is a boy?" He asked his senpai, who looked around nervously.

"Er," Oikawa responded. "Be... Upset about it?"

Kageyama took in a deep breath before speaking. "Every evening they sit and talk about how wrong homosexuality is. They tell me it's disgusting, that it's ruining the sanctity of marriage. They tell me it's just a call for attention. They tell me they'd take a swing if they ever met one." Kageyama was met with stone-cold silence from his teammates. "Their only son is a gay 16-year-old."

"Tobio-chan..." Oikawa responded quietly after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

For the first time in a while, Oikawa actually sounded sincere.

Kageyama walked over to his usual corner and began to undress for practice. He could heard his phone buzzing as he dressed, but he ignored it. Great; now he'd have to make another apology. He wasn't even sure when he would next speak to him.

Practice seemed to go on forever, which Kageyama was thankful for. He put all his strength and concentration into volleyball, feeling his fears and worries subside, even if only for a little while. He breathed freely when he played volleyball; he could feel the glances that were sent his way, but he ignored them. The feel of the ball in his hands was enough to calm him in that moment.  
When they got back to the locker room, Kageyama could hear the buzz of his phone as it continuously went off. He walked over slowly, picking it up from where it was nestled inbetween his clothes. _Hinata Shouyou <3 is calling..._

He stared and stared and stared at the name on the screen until the call rang out. _16 Missed Calls from Hinata Shouyou <3_ his screen read.

"You should call him," Oikawa spoke, looming over Kageyama's shoulder. "He's probably worried about you. That's a lot of missed calls."

"Less than last time," Kageyama murmured. "He'll survive."

"Last time?" Kageyama heard Oikawa mutter, but Kageyama was quick to dress and already heading out of the door.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket again, but he ignored it, walking home. It buzzed several times as he walked back, only after the 8th time did he slide the phone out from his pocket. _24 Missed Calls from Hinata Shouyou <3.  
_

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He felt like shit. He knew Hinata was probably concerned, but couldn't risk talking to him right now. He was so scared of his parents finding out, he would go to extreme measures to keep him from them. His phone buzzed in his hand once again, the screen lighting up with an entirely different number to Hinata's. Kageyama watched it ring a few times more before slowly pressing _accept._ "Hello?" He answered, cautiously.

_"Why are you ignoring me?"  
_

Damn it. Kageyama should have expected that Hinata would try to use alternate methods. "I'm not."

_"Really? It kinda looks that way to me. I've called you a helluva lot of times."  
_

Kageyama stopped where he stood in the middle of the road, turning around and heading for the nearby park. "Sorry."

_"For what? For ignoring me? Or for picking up the phone?"  
_

Kageyama dropped his bags as he sat down on the empty swingset. The park was empty of course; no one would be around at this time of night. He let out a deep sigh. "For everything." He answered.

Hinata went quiet. _"What are you talking about?"_

"For getting involved with you. For talking to you on that rollercoaster, for texting you after you gave me your number, for fucking falling in love with you, Hinata. I'm really fucking sorry for everything."

_"Why?"  
_

The pain in his voice made Kageyama choke. "Because soon, my parents are going to find out. I'll slip up anyday now by calling you a him, and they'll smack me before telling me to find somewhere else to live." Kageyama put his face in his hands. "And everything will fall apart; They'll take my phone or cancel my contract so I can't contact you, I'll have to drop volleyball, school, everything-"

_"Come here."  
_

"What?"

_"Get the train up here and stay with me."  
_

"Your mum doesn't even-"

_"We've been talking, lately, me and mum. She's starting to come around to the idea. She listened when I talked about you."  
_

"...Wait... So she-"

_"She's getting there, yeah. She's accepting it."  
_

"That's... That's really great." Kageyama couldn't help the twinge he felt in his own heart; the realisation that his parents would never accept him, not even after a lot of talking.  
Hinata gave a small laugh. _"Yeah."  
_

"I can't just... Go to yours, though."

_"Why not? I'm sure if you can just give me another week, she'll be okay with it-"  
_

"Because... I have a life here." He responded. "I have school. Volleyball. My teammates. A roof over my head."

_"You can... You can have all that here, as well."  
_

"No, Hinata, I can't."

_"Why not?!"  
_

"Because they're my parents, Hinata!" He yelled. "I can't... I can't just... Leave them."

Hinata was silent for a moment. _"They hate gay people, though."  
_

"I know."

_"They'll... They'll hate you when they find out."  
_

"I know."

_"Then why would you stay with them?"  
_

Kageyama wiped a stray tear that fell from his eye. "Because they're my family."

He stayed there a long time, talking on the phone to Hinata. It almost felt like he was really there beside him at some points, Kageyama had thought, but it had only been the warm wind that wrapped around him as he slowly swung where he sat.

They came to an agreement; Kageyama would start to plan what to do after they found out, and Hinata wouldn't contact him unless he knew Kageyama was at school or Kageyama contacted him first. Hinata promised to keep working on his mum, in case things went pear-shaped (at this point, things looked like they'd be going a lot worse than pear-shaped if you ask them) so that at least Kageyama could have the _option_ of staying with him in Tokyo, even if it was just for a little while. Kageyama had deleted old texts from Hinata, keeping only the newer messages. He deleted some, but not all of the photos Hinata had sent him - only ones that would be sure to point out who Hinata was. They ended the call on a teary goodbye, before Kageyama headed home for the night.

* * *

**_From:_** **_Oikawa-senpai_** ** _  
_**Subject: ** _dear tobio-chan~~~~~ ouo  
_**_to my dear little tobio chan. i wanted to apologise for my actions when speaking 2 ur parents. i reaallly reaallly am sorry about that - i didnt mean to talk about chibi-chan. i also didnt realise how homophobic ur parents were and im sorry u hav to listen to them. buuuuuuuuuuuut theres a brightside!!!!! if they ever kick u out u can stay with me! :-) my ma wont mind if its only a week or so but the rest of the team has agreed to take u in if u need some place to stay???? after grad me and iwa-chan are getting a flat together not far away tbh so if u still needed a place by then u can crash at ours....... i guess. unless ur planning on running off to tokyo w/ ur lover ;D u cant abandon my team tho!!! who will be their amaaaazing setter if im not there??? altho, i suppose shinji-chan or shigeru-chan could also be setters, soooooooo whatevz really ahahah~ seriously tho, we're ur team and even tho ur a cute lil pain in the ass, we all want u to be safe. <3 xoxo_  
  
**_To:_** **_Oikawa-senpai_** ** _  
_**Subject: ** _RE: dear tobio-chan~~~~~ ouo_** ** _  
_**_thanks. it means a lot that u and everyone would do that for me. depends on how long i can keep this secret from them._  
**_  
_**From: ** _Oikawa-senpai_** ** _  
_**Subject: ** _RE:RE: dear tobio-chan~~~~~ ouo  
_**_dont sweat it tobio-chan. good luck :*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forgot about this story lol. so i updated shrug

"Tobio," His mother spoke, as the three of them were sat down together eating dinner one night. "Your father and I want to talk to you."

Kageyama tried not to choke on his food. Had they figured something out? Were they suspicious? He'd been acting as normal as possible, there was no way- no way-

"You've got a break from school this week, isn't that right, son?" His dad asked. Kageyama quietly exhaled in relief.

"Uh, yeah. I was just gonna do more practice with the team."

"Well of course, our Tobio can't stay away from a volleyball for too long," his mother smiled, ruffling Kageyama's hair. "However, your father and I were thinking of taking a little trip somewhere. We aren't sure yet, but we were thinking of going down south a little to stay somewhere. While I'm sure I already know the answer, would you like to come with us?"

Kageyama glanced between his mother and father, then down at his food. "I would like to use this time to get extra practice in, really," he responded, cheeks a little pink from embarrassment.

"I hope you don't mind...?"

"That's alright," His father said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You continue working hard. Maybe you should stay with Oikawa-san for the week - we'd hate for you to be here all alone."

"Maybe," Kageyama replied, noncommittedly. He carried on eating, eager to get away from the conversation. "I'll have to ask him."

"Such a lovely boy, that Oikawa-san," his mother simply replied.

"Very charming too, you could learn a thing or two from him, Tobio." His dad added.

"Right. Right. Can I go now? I'm finished."

After finally being able to excuse himself from the suffocating dinnertime talk, he sped upstairs, grabbing his phone and a volleyball before going backstairs again. "I'm going to go practice in the park for a while," he told them. They nodded and waved him goodbye.  
  
The moment he entered the park, he pressed 'call' on Hinata's number. It seemed he wasn't the only one in the park this time - he spotted two other teenage boys a distance off, sat ontop of a tablebench talking together. Kageyama ignored them, moving over to the swingset and sitting down, placing his ball on the floor beside him. The phone rung once, twice and then three times before Hinata finally picked up. _"Hey!"_ He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey."

_"I was just about to text you actually - it's school break, so you should come visit me!"  
_

"Hinata-"

_"My mum already said yes and you can just say you're staying at Oikawa's for a few days, right? Your parents won't know a thing!"  
_

"Hina-"

_"Oh my god, you can meet all my friends! You can meet Kenma- well, I guess you already did when we first met, aha, but that didn't really count. I know Inuoka reaaaaaally wants to meet you and even Captain! Please say you'll come, please, pleaseeeeee-"  
_

"Shouyou!"

_"Eh? What?"  
_

"My parents are going away this week."

There was a few moments of silence between them. Hinata didn't reply. "Shouyou?"

_"Hold on,"_ he replied. Kageyama heard some tapping in the background.

"Isn't this the part where you get excited-"

_"There, I bought your tickets. Tomorrow afternoon, 3pm at the station. Hopefully your parents will be gone by then, right?"  
_

Kageyama was surprised, to say the least. Hinata had been so quick to find and book the tickets, he could hardly believe it. "You... I could have bought them for myself."

_"Yeah, but then train tickets to Tokyo would have shown up on my credit details, which your parents are probably in charge of, right? They'd be like, 'when did Tobio go to Tokyo? Why?' and then they'd question you a lot."  
_

"I guess you're right..."

_"Plus, I don't mind paying for you. I'm asking you to come up here anyway, it's only decent that I pay for it!"  
_

"And your mum?"

_"She's..."_ Kageyama heard a strange noise on the other line, and immediately feared that Hinata had started to cry. _"Oh Kageyama, she... She wants to meet you,"_ This time Kageyama really was sure Hinata was crying, although it was most definitely from happiness. _"I- I finally got through to her and our relationship has gone back to how it was before, and now Natsu is happy too because the situation is sorted finally, and- god, Kageyama, I'm so happy."  
_

"I'm happy for you too," Kageyama replied, smiling slightly. "Why does she want to meet me?"

_"Why else, you idiot?! Because you're my- my- fuck. You are... My... B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d?"  
_

Kageyama went quiet, thinking it over. If Hinata's mother had accepted him, then maybe there was hope. Hope that they could work out together as a couple. Kageyama exhaled, feeling as if his shoulders had suddenly become lighter. "Yeah, I'm your boyfriend."

Hinata squeaked over the phone so loudly that Kageyama was forced to pull the phone away. _"Really?! We're dating now?! All official and stuff?!"  
_

"Y-Yes..."

_"But- I didn't even ask you properly. I'm so dumb, I didn't ask-"  
_

"Does it really matter?"

_"YES."  
_

"Hinata, will you be my boyfriend?"

_"F-F-Fuck! D-Don't do that me! I wasn't ready at all. Fuck, do it again. I won't mess up this time!"  
_

"Hinata _Shouyou,_ will you be my boyfriend?"

_"Sh- you changed it! You can't- I WASN'T PREPARED!"  
_

"Fucking date me already!"

_"Fine, yes! Yes I will be your boyfriend!"_  

Kageyama sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "Good."


End file.
